super8fandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
VIRAL CAMPAIGN 'May 6, 2010' A teaser trailer for Super 8 was revealed before Iron Man 2. It was bootlegged online. On analyzing the final few seconds, the phrase "scariest thing I ever saw" was found, leading to Scariestthingieversaw.com. The site is a terminal into a machine with a mysterious print-out and a text interface which eventually leads the user to a countdown in the form of a file being downloaded very slowly (about 1 byte every 5 seconds). The full file is estimated to complete its download by 11pm Eastern, May 13th. 'May 11' The teaser is made available in HD at Apple.com 'May 13' When the countdown on Scariestthingieversaw.com ended at 11:00pm EDT, a new menu became available with commands which led to a new puzzle and a new in game website named Rocketpoppeteers.com. 'June 1' A new file braegen14 appeared on the Scariestthingieversaw.com desktop, leading to an audio clip containing a number of tones. 'June 21' The mysterious print-out on Scariestthingieversaw.com was updated to include an extended conversation containing a picture. The picture contains a reflected image of a sold item, leading to an estate sale in WV. The ads' photos contain portions of a phone number. The number leads to Josh Minker and the late Evelyn Minker- and Hooklineandminker.com . 'July 15' Those who mailed in the Rocket Poppeteers completed maze and coupon from the May 13 newspaper began receiving responses in the mail. 'July 23' Twitter RocketPoppeteer became active, posting pictures from a traveling Poppeteers recruiting truck at the San Diego Comic-Con. People who show RP letters get a "special surprise". 'July 28' Rocketpoppeteers.com became active allowing new recruits and established candidates to register or confirm their registration. Scariestthingieversaw.com is updated, stating that the mysterious contact's intentions deal with Josh's father. Josh was told to immediately take down the listings due to their importance... 'August 2nd' Rocketpoppeteers.com fly the Rocket SSF1 icon becomes active leading to the spaceship control panel. Nine different messages from Poppeteers Mission Control. Plus the five Flavor Fleets. 'August 21st' A post is used as a clue for the password to the chat session. 'Sept. 9th' Scariestthingieversaw.com was updated with a new printout message and a new folder icon behind the main window with an audio file 'audio/untitled.mp3'. 'Sept. 27th' Rocketpoppeteers.com sent out an email directing people to a survey on the site. 'Sept. 30th ' Scariestthingieversaw.com a new chat icon was discovered on the lower tool bar after clicking on the left hand arrow. 'Oct. 14th' Scariestthingieversaw.com updated the printable chat log. "Meet me at 4D & 5O's last leg. Bring the foghorn and the unexpected title." 'Oct. 20th' Josh updated his Hooklineandminker.com blog. 'Oct. 21st' The chat icon at Scariestthingieversaw.com becomes active, requesting a password. Used Oct. 14th STIES update to determine password and time/date of chat session: Oct. 21st at 11:09PM Eastern Time. 'Nov. 13th' The PDP-11 terminal at Scariestthingieversaw.com was updated with new .DAT files. One of them has the word TROGL handwritten on it. 'Nov. 23rd' Josh updated his Hooklineandminker.com blog . He mentions that he will have a COELACANTH delivered early December and provide photos and regular updates. 'Dec. 10th' Josh posted a picture of an old ad from Classics Illustrated's Moby Dick on STIES.com 'Dec. 16th' A chat is expected with the same password: Toadfish112. Josh did not show up for the chat on STIES.com, but Mystery Person left him a message regardless. 'Dec. 21st' Rocket Poppeteers Certificates start to arrive in the mail for anyone who registered with RP.com. 'Dec. 23rd' Scariestthingieversaw.com adds a solo-chat by Mystery Person asking "Did something happen?" and the printout has a simple one line update asking Josh to contact Mystery Person- ASAP. 'Dec. 28th' Scariestthingieversaw.com photo file is updated with new jpeg of a map. 'Feb. 2nd, 2011' Rocketpoppeteers.com is updated with popsicle ingredients and revamped application pages. 'Feb. 5th' Flash ad appears with images from a new trailer. Hidden images provide picture and plot clues. 'Feb. 6th' Trailer 2 is shown during the Super Bowl. Hidden images provide picture and plot clues. Trailer 2 on super8-movie.com and Apple Trailers updated with new pictures. 'Feb. 8th' Trailer on super8-movie.com and Apple Trailers updated with new pictures. 'Apr. 19th' An interactive teaser trailer appears as an extra feature in the PC version of Portal 2. Category:Viral Campaign